Tails Doll VS Tails Doll
by Jonathan112
Summary: Spinoff from Tails the Machine, but this story involves Tails Doll. Summary: Tails Doll messes around with Tails portal device and winds up in an alternate universe and now has to find a way back to his world and avoid execution from the Freedom Fighters. Rated T for slight language, M for blood, gore& possible character death. I own nothing, everything (minus OCs) belongs to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing, everything (except OCs) belongs to SEGA.

Please note that this is a spinoff from Tails the Machine. I suggest reading Tails the Machine to understand some concepts.

* * *

**Prologue: Messing Around Has Consequences**

Tails Hidden Lab; Eight Years after Tails the Machine...

Tails Doll sighed as he sat on a wooden bench inside the lab, bored out of his mind. He couldn't find any robots or wanted criminals to slaughter or torture, Robotnik had run his course with the terrifying fun-o-meter and with Tails lab being away from the rest of the Freedom Fighters, he was stuck being cooped up most of the time.

"Taaaaaaails! When can we go out and play?" whined Tails Doll in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"I told you, when I'm done working." said Tails as he worked on some device.

"But you said that last week! I'm starting to think you care more about inventions than your pal!"

"It's been a busy work schedule alright?!"

"You're no longer any fun Tails! Age fourteen and you can't take five minutes off your schedule to have a little fun with me! I miss the younger you!" said Tails Doll crossing his arms and his gem turned blue.

"Would you stop whining?! Gosh, you're more annoying now than you were back then!"

Tails Dolls' eyes filled up with tears before he ran off into another room, leaving behind two trails of tears on the floor and Tails turned around and sighed.

"Maybe he's right. I'm still a kid and I'm working too hard..." muttered Tails under his breath before he got up and put his work goggles on the table and followed the trail of tears. Tails followed the trail until he came to the Inter-dimensional portal chamber he had recently built but was still in early development and found it odd that Tails Doll would go to that room.

"TD, what are you...doing...?" said Tails entering the room before he saw the doll kicking the device.

"Work you stupid piece of junk!" said TD, his gem red as he continued to kick the device.

"Tails Doll! What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Activating the portal so I can visit our other friends!"

"But it's not finished!"

"So what?! You care more about inventions than you do your own buddy! The one who stuck by you when you decided to leave the Freedom Fighters for awhile!"

"Stop kicking the machine, you'll damage it!"

"So what?! I want my buddy back!"

The machine suddenly came to life and both Tails' and TD's eyes widened as a portal opened up and began sucking TD in. The doll brought out his claws and dug them into ground.

"TAILS! HELP!" cried TD in fear as his claws slowly began to lose their grip.

Tails grabbed the wall and had it disconnect at certain intervals to increase its length and began walking towards TD and upon nearing the doll, outstretched a hand.

"Grab my hand!" said Tails and TD hesitantly retracted one pair of claws to reach out for Tails' hand. When their hands barely touched, TD's claws still embedded in the ground suddenly gave way and the doll flew into the portal, his terrified scream drowning away as the portal closed, leaving a shocked Tails as his arm retracted back into place and he ran towards the control panel only to have it short it out on him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" cursed Tails as he paced the room, "I've got to get help!"

Tails left his lab in a hurry and flew straight towards New Mobotropolis as fast as his two tails could go.

* * *

With Tails Doll...

The two-tailed fox doll tumbled through a strange multi-colored vortex that made his head spin until suddenly he saw a bright light and then...blackness...

Six Hours Later...

Tails Doll sat up clutching his head and he looked around to find himself in some forest.

'Where am I?' thought the doll to himself before a crash of thunder made him jump and then a heavy downpour soaked him completely.

"It just had to rain..." muttered the doll in annoyance, his gem turning a bright orange. The doll started walking in a random direction and for another two hours he pretty much walked in one big circle before he tripped and fell in a mud puddle and got up.

"Stupid rain! Stupid mud! Stupid portal! Stupid Tails! *GASP!* What'd I just say?!" said TD before he covered his mouth in shock, his gem going from red to a light orange.

"I need to find shelter!" said TD looking around before he found a tree with a decent sized hole in the trunk. Walking over, he found the hole was just a tiny bit too small for him. Bringing out his claws he cut the hole open a bit more and then went inside and laid against the back of the hollow and slowly closed his eyes, one leg sticking out of the hole as he slept.

When morning came, TD was violently jolted awake by somebody grabbing his leg and pulling him out of the hole.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" said TD before he saw his captor and his eyes widened upon seeing...

"S-Sonic?" said TD in shock before he saw three scars across the hedgehog's chest that matched Scourge's, "Wait, you're not Sonic! You're Scourge in disguise! Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to join the Destructix! Let me go!"

"Shut up Tails Doll! I am Sonic you cursed doll!" snapped Sonic glaring at Tails Doll and the doll's gem turned a white-yellow hue.

"W-what? Then h-how you get those scars?"

"You gave them to me!"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb!"

"I'm not! I'd never harm anyone...except Robotnik..." said Tails Doll trying to defend himself.

"Don't you mean Eggman?"

"I meant him too! Heh he heh...would you mind putting me down? I'm getting dizzy from being hung upside-down..."

"No! You're coming with me and I'll hold you any damn way I want to!" snapped Sonic before he ran off with Tails Doll and within a few seconds, they were at Knothole but Tails Doll did NOT recognize it.

"W-what happened here?" said Tails Doll looking around in shock at the ruined huts, most of the currently being rebuilt, his gem turning yellow.

"You did this! Now stop playing dumb!" snapped Sonic shaking TD violently.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." said Tails Doll as his gem turned a sickly green and he turned away from Sonic before...

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

...Tails Doll threw up.

"Sonic, what's going on?!" came Sally's voice and when TD saw her, he jumped upon seeing her almost completely roboticized, the only part still organic being her head.

"What are you looking at?" snarled Sally poking TD in the chest with a metallic claw and the doll's gem turned white.

"Found him in a tree, sleeping. Guy thought I was Scourge and tried to escape but he didn't harm me which is odd considering last time I fought him, he said he'd finish the job." said Sonic.

"W-what's going on? Why does everyone hate me? What have I done?" said Tails Doll in fear.

"Don't answer any of those questions Sonic, throw him in the holding cells." said Sally and Sonic saluted before he ran towards the holding cell hut and harshly threw TD into the cell. TD got up and dusted himself off before he cowered under the death glare Sonic was directing at him and the doll sat down and pulled his knees close to his chest, his gem turning a very bright white.

"Quit with the faking and do something already!" snapped Sonic throwing a rock at Tails Doll, hitting the doll in the head and knocking him onto his side and Tails Doll's eyes watered before he started to silently cry and Sonic scoffed before he stormed out of the hut.

'Where am I?' thought Tails Dolls as tears streamed form his eyes as he curled in on himself.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the spinoff and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Holding Cell...

Tails Doll sighed as he sharpened his claws against the bars of the cell he was imprisoned in before he retracted the deadly weapons back into his hand and then sat against the wall and looked outside the only window the hut had unaware of the camera watching him.

"Why isn't he trying to escape?" snarled Sonic as he watched the monitor.

"There's something different about him, aside from the claws being longer and sharper but I just can't place it." said Sally also watching the monitor.

"I say we should execute just to get him of ze way." said Antoine, arms crossed as he sent a sideways glance at the monitor.

"You suggest that for every prisoner Ant." said Bunnie leaning against the wall, her legs and arm being robotic and her right eye also being robotic.

They all jumped when Tails Doll turned towards the camera, his gem blue.

"Why do you hate me?" said the doll sadly before he turned away from the camera and brought out his claws and began to slowly claw the wall.

"What is so different about him? He's just trying to make us feel bad for him and then he'll rip us apart!" said Sonic.

"You're holding a grudge, you hardly ever do that." said Sally.

"Yeah, well, after what he did to Tails...I don't care how that doll seems different!" snarled Sonic, his quills turning a darker blue before he calmed down. The entire group in the room jumped when they heard screams from the village and they ran out to see...Tails Doll chasing after Cream.

"What?! But...he was..." said Sonic before he turned back towards the monitor and saw Tails Doll gone from the cell, "I knew it!"

They turned back to see Tails Doll holding onto Cream and opening his jaws before a rock collided with his head.

"Hey jerk! Pick on somebody your own size!" said TD as he juggled a rock single-handedly before he tossed it at Tails Doll, hitting the doll's gem and earning a pained scream from the doll as he dropped Cream and the rabbit ran towards the shocked Freedom Fighters and hid behind Bunnie.

_"You'll pay for that." _growled Tails Doll bringing out his claws.

"We'll see about that!" said TD bringing out his own, which were twice as long as Tails Doll's.

"Two Tails Dolls?! What iz going on?" said Antoine in shock.

The two dolls lunged at each other and TD kicked Tails Doll in the face, sending the black-red eyed doll reeling.

"What's the matter? Legs only for show? Mine aren't!" said TD before he slashed Tails Doll across the chest with his claws. Tails Doll's claws raked across TD's face causing him to growl before his sowed up mouth bursts open revealing his teeth and he clamps them down on Tails Doll's shoulder and starts pulling and rips off a chunk from Tails Doll and smirks before he spits out the material.

"How's that you jerk!" said TD before he dodged a butcher knife swing.

(If nobody has noticed, to tell the good Tails Doll from the Evil Tails Doll; TD is the good one, Tails Doll is the evil one)

TD jumped back from the dual knife wielding Tails Doll before he drew a throwing knife and threw it directly into Tails Doll's chest yet it did nothing and TD scowled before he dodged his own throwing knife returned to him.

_"What's the matter? Don't want to play anymore?" _said Tails Doll tilting his head with the evil smile he had.

"You're annoying, you know that?" said TD before he charged Tails Doll, jumped, and slide right underneath Tails Doll before he rammed his katana through Tails Doll's back and the ripped it out only to have his left arm cut off and he staggered back in pain.

_"You're weak. You can't beat me you fake." _said Tails Doll still smiling as he advanced menacingly.

"Oh yeah?" said TD before he grew in height and muscle and his claws came out completely as spikes erupted from his back and he roared in Tails Doll's face before he grabbed the doll and slammed him into the ground five times and then drop-kicked him away from Knothole before he fell to his knees and shrank back to normal and unsteadily got up, walked over to his severed arm, picked it up and began walking away only to collapse to the ground. He tried to get up but fell down again and his eyes closed.

"What just happened?" said Sonic in shock.

Cream ran over to the downed TD and picked him up and grabbed his severed arm and began walking towards the others.

"Cream, put that...thing down! NOW!" snapped Sonic.

"But Mr. Sonic, he saved me from that other doll and kicked him out of Knothole. We have to help him. And he's not a thing!" said Cream.

"She does have a point Sonic." said Sally.

"You're trusting the Tails Doll look-alike because he chased the other one out?! What if its a trick?!" snapped Sonic.

"We should at least help him and maybe we can get answers from him. You need to let go of that grudge Sonic, you're becoming more like Shadow." said Sally leading Cream away.

"At least Shadow try to do something about Tails Doll..." muttered Sonic under his breath, remembering the mutilated body of Shadow when they found him with Tails Doll standing over him, smiling that horrible grin of his and holding the red-black hedgehog's heart in his bloody claws...

Sonic shook the memory out of his mind before he walked towards a large metallic building and entered to see Tails inside a tube with various life-support equipment attached to him as he floated in a blue liquid.

"Tails Doll will pay for hurting you pal, same goes for the look-alike." muttered Sonic as he looked up sadly at the chamber Tails was confined to, the heart monitor beeping steadily.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

Note: When TD is the only Tails Doll around, his full name will be spelled out sometimes but not always; when it is two Tails Dolls in the same location, "TD" will mean the good Tails Doll and "Tails Doll" will mean the evil one. Thought I'd clear that up so people don't get confused.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Next Day...

Tails Doll opened his eyes and found himself on a small bench and he sat up and noticed his arm was reattached, fresh stitches signifying someone had reattached it recently...or a few hours ago, given by how they didn't hurt when he touched them. He jumped when he heard a door open and saw Bunnie enter the room and send a glare at him and he cowered a bit under the half roboticized rabbit's gaze.

"Cream says your different than that other Tails Doll and Ah'll admit, you've managed to convince almost everyone except Antoine and Sonic, but we still don't trust you completely and if you try anything funny..." said Bunnie before she had her robotic arm turn into a Laser Cannon and pointed it underneath TD's neck, "...you won't live to do anything else, got it?"

Tails Doll nods vigorously as his gem is bright white.

"Also, Cream seems to trust you because you saved her and Ah'm giving you a little bit of my trust but if you harm her, you're dead. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" said TD saluting, "Um...quick question. Why are you so protective of her?"

"She was an orphan, Ah decided to take her in."

"Who stitched my arm back on?"

"She did."

"I'll go thank her." said Tails Doll jumping off the bench and walking off. After leaving the room, TD found that he wasn't in a hut, more like a massive house with multiple rooms and more than once he had to backtrack before he finally found Cream's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the voice of Cream from inside the room. TD opened the door was embraced into a death hug by Cream.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday." said Cream releasing TD from the hug but pulled him into her room.

"No problem." said TD smiling, revealing his sharp teeth before he covered his mouth, "I forgot! People get scared of me when I smile! Sorry!"

"It's alright, besides you're kind of funny."

Tails Doll's gem turns pink as his cheeks flush.

"Why are you blushing?" said Cream and TD turns away and crosses his arms.

"I am not!" said TD, his gem turning a light red.

"I'm just teasing. Cheese, come say 'hello'." said Cream calling over to the Chao hiding underneath the bed.

"Chao! Chao!" cried Cheese.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. This isn't that mean doll that tried to eat me yesterday."

"Besides, I don't eat kids or friends, I only eat robots or criminals." said TD smiling at Cheese who screamed and latched onto Cream's head shivering in fear.

"Why don't you two get to know each other and I'll be right back." said Cream setting Cheese down next to Tails Doll and left the room...and locking the door behind her.

Cheese was shivering violently as he cautiously and hesitantly looked at Tails Doll.

*Horrible Monster Sounds*

Two Minutes Later...

*Lock clicks*

Cream enters the room to see TD sitting where he was when she left but Cheese is seen clutching onto the ceiling light for dear life, his eyes wide in utter terror and the poor Chao looks like he could die from sheer fright.

"Did you scare Cheese?" said Cream looking at TD.

"No..." said TD innocently as Cream brought the traumatized Cheese back over and then turned her back on them.

*Horrible Monster sounds*

Cream turns around and sees TD twiddling his thumbs while Cheese is holding onto a crucifix and pointing it at TD. She looks at the two of them before she turns around...

*Horribly Monster Sounds*

...and then turns back around quickly to see TD whistling as he carves a small statue of a horse form a chunk of wood and Cheese is seen holding a Chao-sized sword and shield and shivering violently.

"This isn't funny anymore." said Cream sternly and TD's gem turns yellow.

"What isn't funny?" said TD tilting his head.

"You're scaring Cheese when I turn my back on you aren't you?"

"No...yes. I can't help it. It's an old habit and besides, I haven't been able to terrorize any robots or criminals for six years."

"I'll go ask Sally if you can...do what again?" said Cream picking up the traumatized Cheese and heading towards the door.

"Um...terrorize criminals or robots?"

"Right...wait right here." said Cream leaving and TD got up and looked around the room before he saw a book that caught his attention and picked it up and opened it and began reading.

* * *

Tails the Machine Universe; New Mobotropolis Palace...

The door leading to the throne room was violently ripped off its hinges as an enraged Tails stormed into the room, his fur and flesh slowly covering his halfway revealed metallic face, robotic arm, leg, and right tail.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU GUYS TO ALLOW THE CITY'S DEFENSES TO ALLOW ME TO ENTER?! EACH TIME I COME NEAR THE CITY, I GET BLASTED!" yelled Tails, "AND HOW COME METAL DOESN'T GET SHOT AT YET I DO?!"

Metal Sonic slowly edges out of the room.

"Tails, you know its hard to when you don't let us get a transponder signal on you for the defenses to allow you entrance into the city." said Eggman, the chief defense advisor of New Mobotropolis. (1)

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT ONE!"

"Tails, what do you want?" said Sally calmly despite the robotic fox's anger. Tails takes in a deep breath and then exhales.

"I may have made Tails Doll mad and well, he messed with the portal device I was working on and it sucked him into some other dimension or universe and the control panel short-circuited before I could see where he was sent and I came here to see if I could get some help." said Tails.

"I'll go. Being cooped up in a palace is a life-long dream of mine but now that I've accomplished it in a way I never expected, I find it boring besides, Metal can deal with any attacks launched by Robuttnik. Man, I enjoy that. Ha hah ha, ironic or what?" said Eggman getting up.

Metal froze as he was halfway near the exit and slowly turned to look at Eggman and the reformed doctor pointed at the control room and Metal "sighed" before he walked into the room and began monitoring the city's defenses.

"Come along Tails, we have a portal to fix." said Eggman leading Tails out of the palace.

"We should work on a way to make sure Tails doesn't get shot at by the city's defenses." said Sonic looking at his wife, Sally.

"You're right, but how?"

"Ask Egghead when he gets back?"

*Blaster Fire Outside*

"GET THOSE DEFENSES OFF MY TAILS!" yelled Tails as he ran and dodged laser fire.

* * *

Back with (Good) Tails Doll...

After Sally had denied his request, Tails Doll decided to walk around the village and see what was different and what wasn't. So far, the only thing different from the one he knew was the state of the village but as he was heading back to Cream and Bunnie's house, he spotted a large metallic structure and approached it. The large steel doors opened and he cautiously entered the building. After walking through a decontamination room, he came upon a large tube holding Tails and he looked at it quizzically before he walked over to the control panel and started looking things up on it.

His eyes widened as he learned that the Evil Tails Doll had nearly stolen Tails' soul and ravaged the two-tailed fox's body in the process and TD looked up at the fox sadly.

"Is that why Sonic hates me? Because of what the evil Tails Doll did to you?" asked TD to the unresponsive Tails, the only noise in the room being the sound of the heart monitor beeping. TD then pulled out a small vial and looked at it thoughtfully.

'Should I use this? All test runs on forest animals show that it has no unwanted side effects but...is it a good idea to use on a Mobian?' thought TD to himself as he looked at the vial before he sighed and put it away but did think of something instead and disappeared before he came back with a bunch of computer scraps and parts and began working on the tube.

One Hour Later...

TD backed away from his work and turned the computer on and then an image of Tails' face appeared on the monitor.

"Tails, can you hear me?" said TD calmly and the fox's eyes opened on the monitor and he instantly looked terrified and Tails Doll made a 'shushing' gesture with his hands.

"I'm not the Tails Doll you know, I'm a good guy. I mean you no harm." said TD calmly.

"H-how do I k-know I can t-trust you?" said Tails.

"Well, you're not dead and the fact that I kicked Tails Doll out of Knothole yesterday and saving Cream in the process...I'd say that's grounds for some trust right?"

"I guess so...what are you doing here anyway, the only one who comes in here is Sonic."

"Sonic? He hates me. I haven't done anything wrong and he treats me like you guys treat that other Tails Doll, with hate and suspicion and I don't like it. I'd never hurt anyone except Robotnik, robots, or criminals who really deserved it."

"He's that bad? With how he treats you?"

"Yeah, everyone else is mildly trusting of me but he...he sends me glares and I bet he flips me off behind my back. I wonder if he was spying on me when I terrified Cheese?"

"You scared Cheese?!"

"Harmless fun. I meant no harm, old habit. Besides, Cream figured me out after the third time when Cheese was holding a Chao-sized sword and shield. Hah ha hah ha, it was funny seeing his eyes as he held those."

"I can imagine. But what are you here for?"

TD pulls out the vial and shows it to Tails.

"I made this and I tested it on injured forest animals and it healed them with no unwanted side effects twenty weeks after the treatment and I would occasionally check back on them another twenty weeks later with no unwanted side effects still and well...first Mobian field test?" said TD hesitantly.

"You do realize how dangerous that is right?" said Tails.

"Yes, but I never got to test it otherwise and well...why not now, I mean, the only side effect I ever noted on the animals was headaches."

"How would you know that?"

"Animal translator collars."

"No way you're that smart."

"I have a friend who is...just as smart as you but he cared more for his inventions than me. I bet that's why he let me get sucked into the portal device, so I wouldn't bother him anymore..." said TD, his gem turning blue as his eyes watered.

"You aren't like that other doll, you actually show emotions and have feelings. That's something the other one doesn't." said Tails before he looked thoughtful, "Alright, test that stuff on me. It's boring inside this tube anyway."

TD's gem turns a slight green before he looks around for pumping system for the tube before he finds it and gets ready to put the substance in the vial into the pumping system before his ears twitch and he sets the vial down gently after putting the stopper back into it and gets grabbed by the throat and slammed into a wall by Sonic.

"I knew it! You planned to finish off Tails! What was that stuff? Some type of poison?! Answer me!" yelled Sonic as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Sonic, stop! He was trying to help me!" said Tails as the monitor turned to face Sonic and the hedgehog's eyes widened.

"T-Tails? W-what'd he do?" said Sonic in shock.

"Made a way for me to communicate I guess, but that's not the point! He was trying to help me, now let him go." said Tails sternly.

"Why should I?! He's probably planning to double cross us at any moment and then report back to Robotnik!" snarled Sonic, the aura coming back. Suddenly claws erupted from TD's hands but they stopped and curled against Sonic's body, leaving only impressions on his fur and flesh and TD grabbed Sonic by the throat as he changed.

"Listened to me you revenge-obsessed hedgehog, if you threaten me again, I won't hesitate to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. I won't kill you, but I will beat to within an inch of your life and throw you into a dumpster! Got it!?" snarled TD, his razor sharp teeth an inch away from Sonic's face and the hedgehog nods vigorously, "Good! NOW LET ME HELP TAILS!"

TD threw Sonic out the door and the hedgehog skidded across the ground, face-first.

TD shrank back to his normal size and dusted himself off before he picked up the vial and let a small drop drip into the pumping system as the liquid changed from blue to a light blue-green.

"It might take awhile for the healing factor to kick in but it should feel like you're on a nice sunny beach with sun beating down on you, gently though. See you later." said TD waving goodbye to Tails as he left the building.

"Goodbye." said Tails before he sighed and then...

"Wow, he described the feeling perfectly; it does feel like I'm on a nice sunny beach with the sun beating down on me, gently though. Wow, that stuff feels good." said Tails as he felt the healing effects of the substance and then the monitor went dark, followed by sounds of snoring emanating from the monitor.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

**(1) **Like I said, this is a spinoff from Tails the Machine and I suggest you read that first to understand some concepts; like how Eggman and Metal Sonic are good and in (Good) Tails Doll's universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Three Days Later...

TD sighed in boredom as he sat on the roof of a hut before a sinister smile formed on his face and he jumped down and went to find Sally. After heading into the Freedom Fighters Command Center, he walked up to her and cleared his throat and the semi-robotic squirrel turned around.

"Yes?" said Sally.

"I just got an idea. You know how Eggman uses the evil Tails Doll to terrorize and/or sabotage your operations?" said TD calmly.

"Yes, why?"

"Want to get back at Eggman?" said TD tilting his head.

"You're not gonna kill him are you?" said Sally glaring at him.

"No, I'm just gonna make him piss or shit his pants while messing with the robot-producing factories. I can kill him if you want though..." said TD pulling out a giant meat cleaver.

"Just terrorize him and slow down his army production, okay?" said Sally with a sigh.

"Okay! Bye!" said TD before he ran off.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" said Sonic walking into the room.

"Sonic, nothing has happened with him around and at least we can tell the differences between the two. He's friendly but has a hard time showing his emotions due to his reputation , the other one is... downright disturbing."

"I still don't trust him. I'm gonna keep an eye on him."

"Just be careful."

"I will Sal. I will. Later." said Sonic before he ran off as a blue blur.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later; New Robotropolis...

Eggman sighed as he went over the various reports from his outposts, spies, and oddly enough; allies and found the information to be...discouraging. Suddenly the lights in the room began flickering on and off rapidly before he saw three red lights whenever the room went dark and a glint of metal in the flashing lights.

_**"~Can you see? The sun is shining on me. It makes me feel so free, so alive. **_

_**It makes me want to survive. **_

_**And the sky,**_

_**It makes me feel so high.**_

_**The bad times pass me by.**_

_**'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine? **_

_**Does it brighten up your day?**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?**_

_**Reach out for the sunshine,**_

_**Forget about the rain.**_

_**Just think about the good times,**_

_**and they will come back again.**_

_**(...feel the sunshine...)**_

_**Without you,**_

_**there's nothing for me to do.**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine too? **_

_**It's gonna prove,**_

_**it makes me feel brand new.**_

_**When you're here, I wish you were always near.**_

_**'Cause everything's so clear.**_

_**And today is gonna be a brighter day!**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine?**_

_**Does it brighten up your day?**_

_**(...brighten up your day...)**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?**_

_**Reach out for the sunshine,**_

_**Forget about the rain.**_

_**Just think about the good times,**_

_** and they will come back again.**_

_**When the sun goes down,**_

_**I feel like I am waiting for another day,**_

_**when the clouds go away.**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Ooohooo**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Ohoh!**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Ohohoh!**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine?**_

_**Does it brighten up your day? (...brighten up your day...)**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes,**_

_**you need to just run away?**_

_**Reach out for the sunshine.**_

_**Forget about the rain.**_

_**Just think about the good times,**_

_**and they will come back again.**_

_**...**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine?**_

_**Does it brighten up your day? (...brighten up your day...)**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes,**_

_**you just need to run away? (...just need to run away...)**_

_**Reach out for the sunshine.**_

_**Forget about the rain.**_

_**Just think about the good times,**_

_**and they will come back again.**_

_**Can you feel the sunshine? (...can you feel it...?)**_

_**Does it brighten up your day? (...brighten up your day...)**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes,**_

_**you just need to run away? (...need to run away...)**_

_**Reach out for the sunshine. (...reach out...)**_

_**Forget about the rain.**_

_**Just think about the good times,**_

_**and they will come back again.**_

_**Whoaoh-ohoh-ohohoh!**_

_**...brighten up your day...**_

_**...you just need to run away!...**_

_**Reach out! You gotta reach out!**_

_**Come back again!**_

_**You gotta reach out!**_

_**...~"**_

The lights stopped flickering and Eggman sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a second before he opened them and TD was sitting in front of him, a sinister grin plastered on his face before he grabbed the doctor by the neck and threw him across the room.

"Do you feel the sunshine?" said TD as he pulled a rusty hacksaw from behind his back and advanced menacingly towards Eggman, the grin still plastered on his face. Eggman was frozen in fear before he closed his eyes and waited for some sort of pain but nothing came and he opened his eyes to see...nothing in the room with him.

"Boo." came TD's voice behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eggman running out of the room, through the blast door, and into a safe room, locking the door with 600-digit triple encrypted passcode that only he knew, followed by activating the laser security grid, and then the automated defense turrets and the doctor sat against the wall and sighed.

"Peek-a-boo." said TD as he stood behind Eggman and the doctor turned white as a ghost and passed out and TD walked through the wall, chuckling sinisterly.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Sonic entered the city without a single robot coming after him and he cautiously looked around before he found a trail of oil and followed it 'til he came to a dead-end alley and saw TD rip a butcher knife from the head of a destroyed robot, the doll covered from head to toe in oil and the doll turned towards Sonic, grinning sinisterly as held the knife and Sonic backed up in slight fear before he felt something cold grab his leg and he looked down to see a heavily damaged robot looking up at him with pleading optics.

**"Please...help...me..."** said the robot before the butcher knife went into his head and TD ripped the knife out.

"Hello Sonic. Trust me yet?" said TD, still grinning as he tilted his head.

"Um..." said Sonic backing away after removing the lifeless robot's hand from his leg.

"I take that as a 'no'. Here, let me show you how trustworthy I am." said TD pulling out a detonator trigger and pressing the button before over eighty percent of Eggman's factories were consumed by explosions and TD turned towards Sonic after watching the fireworks.

"Trust me now?" said TD as his gem turned green and his mouth sowed itself shut.

"Um...ask me when I wake up." said Sonic before he passed out and TD picked him up and began walking out of the city while whistling "Creepy Doll by Jonathan Coulton".

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two Days Later...

TD is seen near the lake near Knothole, sharpening the various knives and other sharp objects he owns when he grabs a rusty kunai, looks it over and tosses it over his shoulder, followed by a loud 'thunk' and...

"CHAO!" came a familiar cry of fear and TD turned around and saw Cheese with the kunai above the little Chao's head by a mere centimeter and Cheese faints and falls into Cream's hands and Cream sends a small glare at TD, his gem turning blue.

"Sorry." said TD as he cowered a bit.

"What are you doing here TD?" said Cream and TD began to quickly pick up his weapons.

"Sharpening my weapons. Don't play with them, they're sharp." said TD as he began putting them away.

"Where do you put all those knives?"

"Some dimensional storage area that is quite creepy when you go there. I don't know how it works either really. What are you doing here Cream?" said TD tilting his head as his gem turned yellow.

"Oh! Mr. Sonic told me to go and get you and bring you to the Command Center." said Cream using her ears to hover above the ground a bit.

"I'll see you later then. Bye." said TD before he began walking towards the Freedom Fighter Command Center.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later...

TD enters the Command Center and runs into Sonic and the doll jumps back and shields his face.

"Don't kill me!" said TD.

"I'm not going to kill you, you've kind of convinced me you're on our side for two reasons." said Sonic.

"What are the two reasons?" said TD tilting his head as his gem turned yellow.

"The first, you delayed Eggman's plans by a great deal. The second, Tails you can come in." said Sonic and a two-tailed fox walks into the room, multiple scars littering his body but he overall looks fine.

"So, my creation worked?" said TD looking at the two.

"Yeah, although I did have a headache and slight nausea after I was healed completely." said Tails smiling and TD pulls out a notepad and writes on it.

"Slight nausea with Mobians..." muttered TD before he put the notepad away, "Glad it worked!"

TD's gem turned a bright green as a grin formed on his face.

"At least he's not showing us his teeth..." whispered Sonic to Tails and TD's gem turns blue.

"Everyone fears my teeth, even though I'm a good guy." said TD turning around and curling in on himself as a small storm cloud forms over TD. Sonic grunts in pain as Tails elbows him in the stomach.

"Way to make the guy feel unwanted." hissed Tails at Sonic who grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Uh...sorry about that. But we got a problem." said Sonic before he walked over to the massive computer in the room and kicked it and the screen went from black and blank to that of a lynx.

**"Sonic, how many times have I told you not kick my systems?" **said Nicole as she crossed her artificial arms and glared at Sonic.

"Sorry, but can you bring up what you found earlier?" said Sonic rubbing his neck.

**"Yes, Sonic." **said Nicole before the screen changed to a map and a flashing blip was shown and TD walked over.

"Unidentified energy source? How come that seems familiar?" said TD scratching his chin before he shrugged and turned towards Sonic, "Why'd you call me here?"

"Because we're going to check it out." said Sonic.

"I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm not blaming you for anything, it's just...we're kind of short for a three-man team with Rotor being on bed rest, Bunnie taking care of Cream, Sally training with her new body, Antoine scouting out a location for a new base, and Dulcy being gone for a while, I need to temporary replacement for a third member of me and Tails' team."

"What about Knuckles?" said TD and Sonic gulped.

"We no longer keep in contact." said Sonic nervously.

"He and Knuckles had an argument and Sonic lost the fight against the Echidna." whispered Tails to TD and the doll stifled his laughter but wound up laughing, his mouth opening wide as he laughed on the floor.

"Sonic lost to Knuckles?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed TD pounding his hands on the ground and Sonic turned red in both embarrassment and anger.

"The guy is a big cheater! He can burrow underground!" snapped Sonic crossing his arms and muttering unpleasant words under his breath.

"Sonic got his ego hurt! Sonic got his ego hurt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teased TD as he pointed at Sonic while rocking on his tails with laughter before a white glove punched him in the face and he fell back onto the ground clutching his face as his gem went from a vibrant green to a bright red.

* * *

Outside the Command Center...

Cream and Bunnie are walking by the Command Center when Sonic is sent flying through a wall by a giant clawed fist which retracts into wall and TD pokes his head out of the hole.

"That's for punching me in the nose you jerk! Oh, hi Cream, hi Bunnie." said TD before his head disappeared back into the wall and both rabbits look at each other before they continue walking.

Sonic pulled himself out of the ruined toy castle before a young silvery cat started crying his eyes out and an angry Blaze stormed up to Sonic and Sonic grimaced as the cat had a fireball form in her hand and Sonic took off with Blaze on his tail throwing fireballs at him.

"Who did Blaze marry to have a kid with?" said TD looking at Tails.

"Silver." deadpanned Tails and TD's gem turned a bright yellow-white before he passed out.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Two Miles North of Knothole...

The trio quietly make their way through the underbrush as they near the location of the energy source before they discretely part a bush to see a yellow fox with orange stripes and sapphire eyes sitting against a tree working on a sprained ankle.

*SNAP!*

Tails and Sonic wince while TD tilts his head, his gem turning yellow as the fox grunts in pain and gets up slowly, using the tree as leverage and support.

"Stupid device dropped me from twenty feet in the air...sprained my ankle...where am I anyway?" muttered the figure looking around before his eyes spotted a glowing object in the bushes.

"Douse the light!" whispered Sonic as he grabbed TD's gem and the doll yelped and Tails covered the doll's mouth with a hand. The figure turned away before a twig snapped and he pulled the small handgun off his utility belt and fired, the beam creating a three foot wide hole in the bushes and Tails and Sonic poke their heads out from either side of the hole and look at the fox wide-eyed.

"Um...oops?" said the figure shrugging as he holstered his weapon, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Tails!" said TD shooting out of the bushes and flying into the chest of the fox and hugging him.

"TD? This is where you were? Man, I knew I should have gone with the first pair of coordinates that came up!" said the fox and Sonic and Tails look at each other in confusion.

Sonic and Tails: "Tails?"

"If it's too confusing with two Tails walking around, just call me 'Miles' and I'm a...cybernetic version of Tails from a different dimension and TD is one of my friends." said Miles calmly.

"More like your second best friend next to Sonic you jerk! You care more about your inventions than the well being of your best friend!" said TD as he crossed his arms and his gem turned red and both Sonic and Tails glare at Miles.

"I came to rescue you didn't I?" said Miles as he put a hand on TD's shoulder.

"I still won't forgive you for ignoring me for twenty-two weeks straight."

"That long?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone jerk!"

A portal suddenly opened and a thinner and more muscular version of Eggman poked his head out of the portal.

"Miles, er...sorry, Tails, did you find TD?" said Eggman before he noticed the glares from Sonic and Tails and he sweat-dropped, "I'm gonna leave..."

Eggman pulls his head back into the portal and it closes and Miles chuckles nervously.

"Long story short, the doctor traveled back in time and...reformed." said Miles nervously.

"Right." said Sonic sarcastically with a glare sent at Miles.

"Shouldn't we be heading back now?" said Tails and Sonic nodded before he ran off followed by Tails and then TD.

"I have to come with too don't I?" said Miles and TD nods.

"Why didn't you tell them what you are?" said TD.

"Are you crazy? I can tell just by looking at them that they didn't trust you at first, so why would they trust me if they knew I was a machine?! Seriously, that has Eggman or Robotnik written all over it. Give them time and then...I'll tell them. And judging by the stitches on your arm, I take it you lost an arm to an evil version of yourself?" said Miles.

"How'd you guess?" said TD crossing his arms.

"I'd rather not say..." said Miles shuddering at rememberng who he had to fight against in a previous adventure as he tried to find TD.

"I'm still mad at you." said TD walking away with his nose in the air and Miles' shoulders drooped.

"I spend too much time working..." muttered Miles as he walked after TD, head down in shame.

The four retreating figures were unaware of a pair of red-black eyes watching them from a nearby bush and a twisted smile formed on the person's face before a red glow consumed him and he disappeared.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Next Day; Knothole...

Miles is sitting against relaxing when a memory flashes before his eyes and he shuts his eyes as he clutches his head and after only a few seconds, the memory fades from his sight and he sees a five-year-old silvery cat looking at him curiously.

"Why are you made of metal?" said the cat calmly tilting his head and Miles flinches.

"Um...what?" said Miles in shock as he looked himself over and no visible metal.

"Why are you made of metal?" asked the kid a second time.

Miles looks around quickly before he leans close to the kid.

"Can you keep a secret? Please?"

"Mom says its not good to keep secrets."

"She's very smart then, but there are exceptions. Can you keep this one secret?"

"I...suppose..." said the kid hesitantly.

"{Whispers} I'm a robot BUT I'm a good one. Think you can keep that secret?"

The kid's eyes widen but he nods vigorously.

"What's your name?" said Miles looking at the kid carefully because he did look...familiar.

"My name is Psychoa."

"Psychoa? Interesting name. By the way, how did you know what I was without seeing the metal?"

"I'm a tele...tele...telepat."

"You mean telepath?"

"Yeah. I'm also a telekinetic-pyro."

"Um...pardon my asking but WHO are your parents?"

"Blaze and Silver."

Miles' eyes widened before he staggered back as another memory hit him like a freight train at top speed and he had to use the nearby tree as a support to keep himself standing before it faded.

"Mind Attack?" said Psychoa tilting his head.

"H...How'd you guess?" said Miles clutching his head as he panted.

"I'm a telepat...telepath. I can read minds and you suffered a bad attack. Want me to help?"

"No. No, I'll be fine. Nice meeting you Psychoa." said Miles walking away and the silvery cat shrugged and walked off.

* * *

One Hour Later; Knothole Command Center...

"With Eggman's robot production crippled, we should be able to take him out if we strike now." said Sally to the assembled Freedom Fighters present in the room plus Miles and TD. Miles sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall, his mind set on other things when another memory hits him and he clutches his head and TD slaps him across the face, knocking him out of the memory.

"You alright?" said TD looking at his friend, his gem yellow.

"Yeah, still suffering from my last adventure is all..." said Miles shaking his head as he steadied himself before he stood straight up and towered over TD, "I forgot to do this when I found you yesterday."

In a flash, Miles grabbed TD by his gem's rod and yanked the doll into the air earning pained yelps from the doll.

"Do you know how much trouble your in?" said Miles glaring at TD.

"A lot?" squeaked TD as he tried to pry his gem out of Miles' grasp.

"Yes, a lot." said Miles before a kunai embedded itself in his head and he dropped TD and fell backwards and TD landed on the ground, his eyes wide and his gem a bright orange. Everyone in the room followed the projectile's supposed path and saw Tails Doll in a corner, arm extended and an evil, toothy smile plastered on his face.

_"Surprise." _said Tails Doll as he tilted his head.

TD's gem turned a bright red as his eyes turned blood red, his height grew and the stitches covering his body came undone before black tentacles came out and he advanced on Tails Doll before a groan made him stop in his tracks and he turned towards Miles, as did everyone else in the room. Miles' hand reached up from the floor and grabbed the kunai and after a few tugs, it came out and Miles slowly sat up.

"Who...did...that?" growled Miles as he looked around the room and everybody points at Tails Doll as TD smirks.

"You're in trouble." growled TD before he shrank back to normal and his stitches went back into their places and he backed up.

"You think it's fun to throw sharp objects at people heads? Try this on for size!" said Miles before his arm turned into a twelve-barreled mini-gun...with knives for ammo.

Twenty seconds later...

Tails Doll was pinned against a wall by knives stuck in his arms, legs, neck, and chest while an outline of knives surrounded him. Tails Doll slowly removed the knives from himself and looked at Miles.

_"Was that supposed to hurt?" _aid Tails Doll tilting his head.

"No, but this will!" said Miles pointing his index finger at Tails Doll before the tip opened up and a solid beam of red energy struck Tails Doll in the gem and the doll screamed in agony before he disappeared from sight but threw a bomb at Sonic just before he disappeared completely. In a flash Miles caught the bomb and pulled it close to his body.

*EXPLOSION*

As the dust cleared and everyone got the dust out of their lungs, a metallic hand burst out of the rubble followed by a robotic head and body.

**"Uuuuuugggghhhhh...I forgot how bad explosions hurt..." **said Miles as he clutched his head as he got up. He then noticed the shocked stares from all the Freedom Fighters.

**"Uh-oh, this can't end well..."**

"A robot?! Get him!" yelled Sally and everyone charged.

**"Crap!" **said Miles as he dodged a laser blast from Bunnie, followed by a sabre swing from Antoine, a bundle of C4 from Rotor, and a robotic axe kick from Sally. He barely dodged the giant hammer swung by...Cream.

**"How did she get that?!"**

"Sorry mister, but miss Amy give this to me before...Eggman got her." said Cream, her eyes watering a bit before she swung it again and Miles jumped back from the group and his robotic ears twitched before he moved to the left, but not far enough and his right arm fell to the ground.

**"Not again!" **said Miles as he clutched his shoulder, blood squirting out of the wound along with red electricity. Miles backed up as Sonic charged him and the robotic fox shut off his optics waiting for a death blow but...it never came. He reactivated one optic and saw Sonic surrounded by a silver-pink aura before the scarred hedgehog was slammed into the ceiling then the floor, ceiling, floor, ceiling floor, ceiling, floor...(you get the picture)...

"Silver! Knock it off!" snapped Sonic as he hit the floor.

"I'm not doing it." said Silver shrugging before all eyes are on the silvery cat standing in the entryway of the Command Center, hand outstretched.

"It's not use!" said Psychoa as he slammed Sonic repeatedly into the ground and Silver chuckled nervously.

"Like father like son?" said Silver nervously.

"Stop it kid!" snapped Sonic.

"No! This is for my toy castle yesterday you big bully!" said Psychoa as he created a fire whip and...

*TWHACK!*

"OW!" screamed Sonic as the fire burned his backside, but not by much.

"And this is for hurting Miles!" said Psychoa before he threw Sonic into a trash can.

**"You didn't have to do that for me Psychoa."** said Miles as he picked up his severed arm.

"I won't stand around and watch a friend get ripped apart like Eggman's bots."

"What do you mean 'friend'? He's a robot." said Blaze looking at her son sternly.

"Haven't you noticed that he's different? Like TD?" said Psychoa as he glared at his mom but due to his age, it was more cute than mean.

**"Kid, stop defending me. I'll just leave." **said Miles walking towards the exit but is stopped by Sally getting in front of him, a very, very stern expression on her face.

"You've got some serious explaining to do Tails." said Sally grabbing Miles by his ear.

**"Ow! Aunt Sally, that hurts!" **said Miles as the semi-robotic squirrel dragged him away by the ear.

Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Cream: "Tails?!"

The four then look at the whistling Sonic and Tails.

"What are you two whistling about?!" snapped Antoine drawing his sword again.

"We met him yesterday when me, Tails, and TD went to investigate the energy source." said Sonic pulling garbage out of his quills.

"What'd you know?" said Rotor pointing his cigar at Tails.

"That he was robot. I mean, the way he fixed his ankle yesterday should have resulted in more of a scream of pain than a grunt of pain." said Tails nervously.

Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie: "I need an Aspirin."

TD was on the ground laughing, his gem a bright green.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Next Day; Interrogation Room...

Miles sighed as he found himself in chains for what may possibly the second time and probably not his last time being chained up.

"Mind explaining how you're a machine Tails?" said Sally glaring at the fourteen-year-old fox.

**"Can I regenerate my fur? I'm still not used to being completely metal and I prefer looking natural than being...robotic." **said Miles nervously and Sally nods and after a few seconds Miles' fur puffs out before it straightens itself out and he sighs.

"Look, I'm not a bad robot. I haven't done anything to you guys and I'm not programmed to betray you guys, my older self made sure that any betrayal program was removed when I was four."

"What do you mean 'older self'?"

"In my world, an older version of me came to the past with TD to fix the future after my older version...terminated Sonic. A future version of Eggman also came back to the past and the guy reformed and is now on my world's Freedom Fighters side. When I was six, Robotnik tried to trick us with a decoy Death Egg. We lost two allies that day; a dragon named Rift and the Original Miles. I use 'Miles' as a cover and a way to distinguish myself from alternate versions of Tails and it's easy to remember considering it's part of my full name: Miles 'Tails' Prower. Is that how you figured me out? My name?"

"Somewhat. But one thing I don't is, if you're a robot made by Robotnik how do you have two tails?" said Sally and Miles hangs his head in shame as a storm cloud forms over his head.

"Manufactory malfunction...I don't like the past memories...please don't make me tell them..." said Miles sadly as his eyes watered.

"Okay, I won't but how..."

"Am I able to feel emotions? I'm an advanced infiltration robot designed to feel, grow, eat, sleep, etc. Not very convincing when a robot doesn't grow right? I don't know how Robotnik made me the way I am and I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Now then, can I go now? I don't like being treated like a criminal and I'm still pissed that my arm was cut off for the second time in life! Do you have any idea how painful that is?!" said Miles his eye twitching slightly.

"How did it get cut off a second time?"

"Previous adventure, I fought against an evil dictator who for once WASN'T Robotnik! I have his pelt. See?" said Miles before he pulled out a fox pelt that was blood red with two black tails and Sally looked sick.

"I think TD might have rubbed off on me a little..." said Miles nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-you skinned him? Wait. Are those two tails?" said Sally.

"Yeah...he was an evil...version...of...Tails...I didn't deliver the killing blow though, I just took his pelt. It's a neat color scheme. Been trying to change my fur color but so far it hasn't worked, hence the stripes." said Miles nervously.

"You're free to go. On one condition..." said Sally looking Miles in the eyes.

"Yes?" said Miles nervously.

* * *

Three Hours Later; Gates to New Robotropolis...

"I don't know why I agreed to this..." muttered Miles as he used his still operational ID code to get into the robotic (and heavily polluted) city.

"Just shut up and do your part of the plan." said Sally over the earpiece communicator in his ear.

The gates opened and Miles walked into them only to find a massive army of SWAT-bots waiting for him and Eggman among them via a hover-ship.

"Tails? I was expecting Sonic or Sally, or one of the other Freedom Fighters, not a two-tailed freak. Wait, something's different about you...new haircut?" said Eggman looking at Miles as he stroked his chin.

"Wow, you're denser than I thought." said Miles snickering.

"Who are you calling dense?! You walk into my city with no one to help?! For someone with an equal that is at least equal of mine, you're dumber than you look Tails!" snapped Eggman turning red in the face.

"If you're so smart then why did your security system let me come in? Hmmm? Not so smart are we, Egghead?"

"Ooooh! Don't you use that tone of voice on me you little brat! I could easily kill you with a snap of my fingers!"

"Here's my finger Eggy. Twirl on it!" said Miles giving Eggman the middle finger. Eggman turned a bright red as steam escaped from his ears and he pointed at Miles.

"All SWAT-bots, DESTROY THAT IMPUDENT LITTLE FOX!" yelled Eggman as saliva flew from his mouth.

"Say it don't spray it Egghead." said Miles wiping his face off.

[Team Fortress 2-Mann Vs. Machine Theme]

Within twenty seconds, Miles was consumed by a dust clouds as laser fire and rocket barrages hit him and after a good two minutes, the SWAT-bots stopped firing and Eggman smirked before he saw a blue optic and his face turned pale.

**"What's the matter Eggy? You look like you've seen a ghost." ** said Miles as he walked out of the dust cloud, the right side of his face metallic looking with a blue optic showing, his left arm was completely metal and his right leg was also revealed to be metal. A few specks of metal showed through on his chest, stomach, and his left tail.

"Y-You're not Tails!" stammered Eggman in fear as he had his hover-ship retreat slightly.

**"You're right. I'm not. The name is Miles and I'm an advanced infiltration robot designed by an alternate version of yourself and well...how about I skip the monologue-ing and just blast your forces to scrap?" **said Miles before he had his right arm transform into a six-barreled solid slug, auto-loading mini-gun.

"ALL FORCES, DESTROY THAT FOX!" yelled Eggman before the SWAT-bot next to him was blown to pieces and Rotor is seen holding a missile launcher in his hands as he loads another rocket into it.

"Freedom Fighters, ATTACK!" yelled Sally as two energy blades erupted from underneath her wrists and she charged a SWAT-bot and rammed one into its chest before she took its head off.

A sword then embedded itself into the head of a SWAT-bot before a coyote in a military getup jumped onto it and ripped his sword out of the bot's head and the sliced another bot in half. A laser beam blasted a hole into the chest of another robot before it fell backwards to reveal Bunnie with a smoking laser cannon.

"Who else wants a piece?" said Bunnie before she kicked a robot in the groin and it crumpled to ground as oily tears escaped its optics.

**"Why?" **squeaked the robot before its head was blasted off.

A blue blur then shot through six robots in a row before they exploded violently and Sonic jumped onto the head of a SWAT-bot before he turned into a blue buzz-saw and sliced it half and then sawed another two robots in half with another Spin Dash and then skidded to a halt and ducked under the laser blast from a SWAT-bot before it was crushed by a silver aura.

Silver, Blaze, and Psychoa then appeared at the entrance and Blaze had a fireball form in her hand as Silver outstretched his hand and encased two robots in another silver aura and slammed them together. Pyschoa fired ten fireballs at a single robot before it turned into a molten puddle of slag and the five-year-old cat looked exhausted.

"Too much power..." muttered Psychoa before he walked away.

"We should teach him to control his abilities a bit better." said Silver before he threw a charging SWAT-bot into a group of twelve SWAT-bots, knocking them all over.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Eggman pulling on his moustache as he watched his robots get shredded by the Freedom Fighter before the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned a ghostly white.

_**"~Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Can you feel it? Don't you feel that sometimes, you need to just run away?...~"** _came a disturbingly familiar voice to the fat doctor and he saw claws wrap around the corner of the gates to his city before he saw the red gem, the red eyes, and the razor sharp teeth of TD. The now monster-sized doll walked into the city.

"Want to play Eggman?" said TD as he ripped a SWAT-bot in two.

*Eggman Screams like a Girl*

Eggman's hover-ship then disappeared from the battlefield as the doctor fled, followed by a majority of the surviving SWAT-bots and TD returned to normal and Miles had his arm revert to normal before a rocket embedded itself in his chest.

"Oh shit..." said Miles before he was consumed by an explosion and when the dust cleared pieces of Miles began falling everywhere and Tails caught Miles' head.

"AAAAH!" screamed Tails tossing the head to Sonic who then tossed it to TD and TD's gem turned a bright red before he sent a death glare at the SWAT-bot holding the rocket launcher and the robot sprung a leak before its optics shut off and its head blew off.

"Now we know glares can kill." whispered Sonic to Tails and the fox nodded.

**"Okay...that hurt...glad I...installed that...auto-repair program...on my last adventure...too much pain...shutting down..." **said Miles before his optics turned black and a rod came out of his head and began flashing causing his severed parts to crawl, drag themselves, or roll towards the head.

"Collect the parts and return to Knothole." said Sally and the group began collecting scattered parts of Miles, excluding Antoine who fainted from shock at all the blood from the robotic fox's parts.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Also, anyone care to guess what Miles' auto-repair feature is a reference to?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Next Day; Knothole...

Miles' optics flickered on and he found himself on a bed and he sat up and looked over himself and found everything back in place, except for his power core! He looked around for it frantically after a red warning message flashed before his eyes.

**"Where is it?! Where is it?! If I don't have it within two minutes, I'm dead!"** said Miles as he ripped the room apart trying to find the one important piece of his biology before his sensors picked up another presence in the room and turned towards the doorway to see a shocked Tails standing there with the power core in a reinforced titanium gloved hand.

"Um...you need this?" said Tails holding the core out and Miles snatched it from the fox's grasp and his chest opened up and he put the core into the empty hollow and his chest closed after it was in place and he sighed in relief.

**"Don't you EVER take anything that belongs to me without asking again, got it?!" **snapped Miles towering over Tails and the scarred fox nods.

**"Sorry, but I need that core to stay alive, aside from food and drink. What were you doing with it anyway?" **said Miles after he had calmed down somewhat.

"Studying it." said Tails and Miles slaps his forehead and mutters a 'duh' under his breath.

"So, you're a robotic version of me? Cool!" said Tails looking Miles over with a scientific eye.

**"It's not cool when you find out your entire life was a lie. Although friends do help with the mental trauma...somewhat."**

"Still, it's kind of neat with what you are. I mean, Robotnik built you? Kind of weird considering the guy hates anything and everything organic."

**"Can we please stop talking about my past? I don't enjoy it..." **said Miles crossing his arms and turning away.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was touchy subject."

**"It's alright. Not many know about the past I went through." **said Miles before he clutched his head and sat back down on the bed.

"What's the matter?" said Tails.

**"Suffered a Mind Attack from the last villain I fought...still suffering from it...and that was two weeks ago...it's messing with my entire system. Memories I don't want to remember resurface, memories I'd rather forget keep coming back...it's driving me crazy!"**

"Who was the last villain you fought?" said Tails before he noticed a black fox tail sticking out from underneath the bed and he pulled it out to reveal a blood-red fox pelt with two black tails and he looked at Miles with both a horrified and confused expression.

**"Ah heh heh heh heh...long story Tails, you probably don't want to hear it but the person that pelt previously belonged to was NOT the pal Sonic thought he was." **said Miles nervously as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Are you saying that...this belonged to an evil version of me?" asked Tails in horror and Miles slowly nods.

*THUD!*

Tails was on the ground, green in the face as stars fluttered around him and Miles sweat-dropped.

* * *

One Hour Later...

Miles was up in a lookout tower, his sensors on high alert and at their farthest range yet no signs of any enemies until...he turned around and grabbed Tails Doll by the throat, the doll's red-black eyes widen in shock.

"I've known TD for ten years, do you honestly think you can sneak up on me?" growled Miles as he tightened his grip.

_"You think you've got me? No, I've got you." _said Tails Doll before black tentacles erupted from his back and tails and the tentacles grabbed Miles and threw him out of the tower.

[Rayman 1 Theme- Mr. Stone Boss Music]

Miles crashed into the ground, creating a small crater and he got up uneasily before Tails Doll landed in front of him, the doll's height now about as tall as two lamp-posts stacked on top of each other. Tails Doll grabbed Miles by the head and repeatedly slammed the robotic fox into the ground and then threw the robotic fox to the ground and stomped on him. Tails Doll then grabbed Miles by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

_"Any last words?" _said Tails Doll as he smiled evilly.

"Yeah...eat flare." said Miles as a small shoulder cannon came out of his shoulder and fired a flare into the evil doll's face causing Tails Doll to drop him before another flare flew into the sky. Miles rolled away from Tails Doll before he stood straight and his sapphire eyes turned crimson and his fur retracted into his body to reveal his metallic body as his height changed and his right arm turned into a six-barreled solid slug auto-loading autocannon, his left into a Plasma Cannon and missile launchers sprouted from his shoulders and his chest opened up to reveal some type of energy based cannon. Three laser cannons on long slender necks then came from his back and Miles stood up straight easily towering over Tails Doll.

_"You can't beat me. You're as weak as Tails." _said Tails Doll before a solid punch sent him flying.

"Nobody calls my buddy weak!" snapped TD before black tentacles erupted from his mouth, arms, shoulders, back, and chest and his height changed to his monster size.

**"Initializing Termination Programs." **said Miles as his weapons locked onto Tails Doll as the evil doll got up.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Oh cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 9**

[Rayman 1- Mr. Stone Boss Theme]

*Explosion!*

*Gunfire*

*Demonic Roaring*

In what was once the eastern section of Knothole, smoldering craters littered a battlefield as three semi-giants fought each other; two good, one evil. The Freedom Fighters arrived on scene and got ready to assist when a shadow with razor sharp teeth in a grin and razor sharp and serrated claws stopped them by getting in their way and outstretching its arms.

"Get out of the way!" snapped Sonic.

The shadow then pulled out a sign.

Sign: "Not on your life hedgehog."

Sonic's quills began to turn a darker shade of blue as a dark aura surrounded him before ten thousand volts coursed through his body, rendering him unconscious and the shadow blew the smoke off its outstretched hand.

"It's a living shadow that can attack and use the environment. We won't be getting by it until it wants us to." said Tails looking the shadow over with a keen eye and the shadow gives him a thumbs up.

With the battling semi-giants...

Miles ducked under a black tentacle before he sent a knee into the stomach of Tails Doll and then fired three laser pulses at the evil doll but they missed and he had to dodge a claw swipe for his face.

_"You can't beat me..." _said Tails Doll before he dodged a black tentacle from TD and a massive claw swipe from the bigger doll.

"Shut up!" snarled TD as his gem charged up a Chaos Blast only for Tails Doll to dodge the red projectile.

_"My turn..." _said Tails Doll before he disappeared from sight and the two looked around on high alert before Miles froze and a clawed hand burst from his chest holding his power core. Miles' eyes widened as he strained to turn his head to look at Tails Doll.

_"So much for not being able to sneak up on you..." _jeered Tails Doll.

**"Y-you...w-w-won't...win..." **gasped Miles before he had his right arm revert to normal, reach up, and grab Tails Doll's gem and crush it. The evil doll cried out in agony before his eyes turned a darker shade of black-red and he glared at Miles.

_"You'll...pay for that..." _growled Tails Doll before he tightened his grip on the power core and...

*SCRUNCH!*

...crushed it in his hand and ripped his hand out of Miles' chest and robotic fox fell to his knees as blood poured from his chest, his optics flickering before he fell to the ground and his optics turned black as blood pooled underneath him and TD's eyes widened in horror.

"Miles?" said TD walking over to Miles and turning the robotic fox over but got no response and TD's gem turned blue as his eyes watered. TD's gem then turned a very bright red to the point it almost turned black.

"You're going to pay..." growled TD before his tentacles wrapped around him and then...

*EXPLOSION*

A shockwave sent Tails Doll skidding back and he had to shield his eyes from the dust that was sent flying by the blast and when he looked, his jaw hit the ground. TD was completely red-black and it looked like he no longer had a solid form yet he still resembled a two-tailed fox doll to some degree. His eyes were now bloody-red but still had white surrounding the pupils and irises. His teeth were now sharp AND serrated and his tongue was forked, his tails were covered in serrated spikes and his claws were serrated on both the topside and underside.

_"I'm gonna kill you..." _growled Demonic TD before red-black tentacles erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Tails Doll who's eyes were wide in horror before he disappeared and reappeared a few feet away, back to his small size and he turned to fly away to find TD in front of him.

_"You can't escape me..." _growled TD as he sent Tails Doll flying with a backhand and then chased after the fleeing doll.

The shadow then looked thoughtful before it shrugged and phased into the ground but not before waving goodbye to the Freedom Fighters.

"S-should we help?" said Rotor in shock, awe, and fear.

"I think TD can handle himself." said Sally before she saw Tails run up to the downed Miles and open up the robotic fox's chest.

"I think I can save him...maybe..." said Tails scratching his chin, "Rotor! Need some help here!"

"Right. Coming Tails." said Rotor after he snuffed out his cigar.

[End Theme]

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I own nothing (except any OCs).

Key:

_"Hello" _= Demonic voice

**"Hello" **= Robotic voice

**_"~Can you feel the sunshine?~"_**= TD singing

* * *

**Chapter 10**

[Rayman 1- Mr. Stone Boss Theme]

Tails Doll jumped back as serrated claws dug into the ground where he was previously standing, the pain from the missing arm, tail, and shattered gem was beginning to get to him and he couldn't keep it up much longer. Before he could think, he was backhanded by TD's massive fist and was sent flying into a cliff face, creating a outline of him in the rocks before he was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

_"What's the matter Tails Doll? Afraid for once in your life?" _growled TD as he tightened his grip on the evil doll's neck.

_"P-please...stop...I'm sorry for what I've done...don't kill me...a-all I ever wanted...was a friend..." _said Tails Doll and he found claws rammed into his stomach as the grip around his neck became unbearable.

_"You think I'm that naïve?! With what you've done, there's only one punishment available..." _said TD before he began pulling in opposite directions on Tails Doll as the evil doll tried to keep himself from crying out in pain.

*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!*

Two halves of Tails Doll hit the ground and the evil doll tried to crawl away as the stuffing inside him came out but was stopped as a clawed hand grabbed him and lifted him off the ground again and with one quick slash, Tails Doll's head dropped to the ground. TD walked up to the severed head and pulled out a giant serrated saber, picked up the head, tossed it into the air, and then sliced it into multiple pieces. He then took those pieces and threw them into a furnace and then bolted the furnace shut and threw it into the bottom of the lake near Knothole. After that, he returned to his normal self, his gem a very dull red and he fell to the ground and passed out from exhaustion.

[End Theme]

* * *

Next Day; Knothole Research Center...

Sapphire optics flickered on and stared up at a white ceiling before the owner turned his head and looked into the eyes of Tails.

**"I'm...alive? H-how?" **said Miles.

"I made a temporary fix." said Tails as he scratched the back of his head as Miles sat up and found a massive electrical cable installed into his chest.

**"Temporary?"**

"Yeah...we need to find another power core like yours or better...you eat up a lot of power..." said Tails as the lights flickered on and off for a few seconds.

**"You plugged me into the power grid of Knothole?"**

"Yeah...can you stop making me nervous?!"

**"Sorry."**

"It's alright. Now, do you know where we can find another power source like yours?"

**"My power core was a prototype. A newer design was later used in Metal Sonic and various other robotic duplicates designed by Robotnik and/or Eggman." **

"Do you think Eggman keeps spares on hand?"

**"Knowing him, most likely."**

"Send TD to...convince...the doctor to help?"

**"How long have you been hanging around TD?"**

"Three to four times a day, why?"

**"You should stop before you develop some unwanted habits."**

"Like what?"

**"Whistling creepy tunes or songs to yourself...or skinning enemies once they're defeated."**

"Point taken. I'll go tell TD his mission." said Tails exiting the room.

* * *

New Robotropolis; Egg Fortress; Two Hours Later...

Eggman sighed as he went over the report given to him by one of his Spy-bots about the demise of Tails Doll, sure that doll creped him out as much as that other one, but he was incredibly useful and now, with him gone it made his job harder. Suddenly the lights started flickering and he froze.

**_"~In a town in the woods at the top of hill,_**

**_there's a house where no one lives_**

**_So you take a big bag of your big city money there and buy it_**

**_But at night when the house is dark and you're all alone,_**

**_there's a noise upstairs_**

**_At the top of the stairs,_**

**_there's a door and you take a deep breath and try it_**

**_And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door_**

**_There's a tattered dress and a feeling you have had somewhere before..._**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A RUINED EYE (...EYE...), THAT'S...ALWAYS...OPEN..._**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A PRETTY MOUTH (...MOUTH...)_**

**_TO SWALLOW...YOU WHOLE..._**

**_So you scream and you close the door and you tell yourself it was just a dream_**

**_In the morning you head into town,_**

**_'cause you want to go...antiquing_**

**_In the store,_**

**_there's a strange old man with a wandering eye and a withered hand_**

**_When he hands you the old wooden box,_**

**_you can hear his old bones creaking_**

**_And you know what you will find inside the moment that you see_**

**_That someone's carved your name into the tarnished silver key_**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A RUINED EYE (...EYE...), THAT'S...ALWAYS...OPEN..._**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A PRETTY MOUTH (...MOUTH...)_**

**_TO SWALLOW...YOU WHOLE..._**

**_[Chorus:] When you come home late,_**

**_the doll is waiting up for you_**

**_And when you fix a snack,_**

**_the doll says it would like one too_**

**_The doll is in your house _**

**_and in your room_**

**_and in your bed_**

**_The doll is your eyes_**

**_and in your arms_**

**_and in your head_**

**_and you are crazy!~[End Chorus]"_**

**_*Guitar Solo* (_**TD does the Skeleton Dance in front of Eggman for the solo before he disappears from sight_**)**_

**_"~Now it's late and you head downstairs,_**

**_'cause you just can't sleep,_**

**_so you make some tea_**

**_And the doll disapprovingly asks if you really need that much honey_**

**_You decide that you've had enough and you lock the doll in the wooden box_**

**_You put the box in the fireplace next to your bag of big city money_**

**_As the smoke fills up your tiny room,_**

**_there's nothing you can do_**

**_Far too late,_**

**_you see the one inside the box...is you..._**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A RUINED EYE (...EYE...), THAT'S...ALWAYS...OPEN..._**

**_AND THERE'S A CREEPY DOLL (...DOLL...),_**

**_THAT ALWAYS FOLLOWS YOU (...FOLLOWS YOU...)_**

**_IT'S GOT A PRETTY MOUTH (...MOUTH...)_**

**_TO SWALLOW...YOU WHOLE...~"_**

TD then has Eggman by the neck as he opens his tooth-filled maw and slowly brings it towards the doctor who is now white as a ghost.

"Stop! Stop! Please don't eat me! I'll give you anything!" begged Eggman as he neared TD's maw and the doll smirked.

"Good. I want a backup power core from Metal Sonic." said TD setting Eggman down.

"A-a-a what? A backup power core from Metal Sonic? Do you have any idea how long it takes to just make ONE of those cores?" said Eggman before TD's gem turned red and the doll brought his claws out, "I'll go get the spare."

Eggman walked into a closet only to find TD on a shelf in the room and he flinched as TD turned his head upside down.

"You can't trick me Eggman." said TD smiling and the doctor dug through a huge pile of scrap metal and spare parts before he pulled the backup core and handed it to TD with shaky hands.

"Thank you." said TD taking the core form Eggman before...

*HORRIBLE MONSTER SOUNDS!*

*THUD!*

Eggman was on the ground before a ghostly form of him with tiny angelic wings and a harp floated out of his body but was unable to fly more than two inches from the body due to its weight and TD left the building laughing his head off. The ghostly angelic version of Eggman was getting ready to go back into his body when TD suddenly appeared in front of him and...

*Horrible Monster Sounds!*

The ghostly form of Eggman fell unconscious and another ghostly form of Eggman came out of that one and TD left the building crying tears as he laughed.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

"Creepy Doll" belongs to Jonathan Coulton.


End file.
